Old Empire
Long live Shira Validwar! # Glory to Shira Validwar! The Mandalorian Assassin were a combination of Squads led by Shira Validwar's Second in Commands after they were specifically chosen under her command and formed an Empire and soon went to war with the Republic over control of the game not long after the Nova Wars. The war with the Republic resulted in a Republic defeat and surrender and the Jedi Order's collapse, as well as a complete Mandalorian Assassin take over of the game. After the Mandalorian Assassin won the war, the Mandalorian Assassin took over CWA and ruled it until it's end on March 31st, 2014. History: The Mandalorian Assassin were a group of 3 Squads led by Sith Empress Shira Validwar’s Second in Commands under her commands after they were specifically chosen.Together they came together and formed an Empire and were named by Shira Validwar-the Mandalorian Assassin...After the Mandalorian Assassin‘s were created, they were given orders by Shira Validwar to attack the Jedi Temple. The specific order was to kill anyone or anything in the Jedi Temple. This included Droids and matienence crews and workers such as Janitors. The point of this attack was to make the Mandalorian Assassin’s known and seen as a dominant force in the Galaxy. After the attack, the Jedi Order and Republic recieved word that the Mandalorian Assassin’s (mainly Shira Validwar) were going to take over the Game. The Republic then went to war in an attempt to stop the with the Mandalorian Assassin. The battle that followed triggered exactly what Shira Validwar wanted and had planned. The Mandalorian Assassin had gone to war with the Republic. The Republic were later defeated by the Mandalorian Assassin, and surrendered to Shira Validwar on her throne on one of her Astroid Bases. Shira Validwar also single handidly killed off the entire Jedi Order beforehand (especially with the help of her lifetime of killing Jedi). The Mandalorian Assassin‘s then took over the Gane, and ruled it until it’s end on March 31st, 2014. Ranks: Trooper, Lieutenant, Captain, Commander, General, Second in Command, Leader.Category:Squads Place of Creation: Tatooine, in a top secret base near the Dune Sea. Leader: Shira Validwar. Enemies: The enemies of the Mandalorian Assassin were mainly the Galactic Republic and Jedi Order. Other enemies to the Mandalorian Assassin were small rebellions that were built up to stop the Mandalorian Assassin from taking over the Game. Ideology and goal: The ideology of the Mandalorian Assassin was that all Republic life forms, no matter who or what they were, were at the same level of importance to that of a pig basking in mud and were evil and needed to be extinguished from the Galaxy matter what. The Mandalorian Assassin thought the same way about the Jedi, but they saw the Jedi as more of a threat...The Mandalorian Assassin's goals were to kill off and wipe out the entire Republic (this includes Jedi) and mainly to gain all power in the Galaxy and to rule CWA. Time Span: 19BBY-19BBY Number of Members: The number of members in the Mandalorian Assassin’s varied between the squads they were in. In the squad lead by Shira Validwar, the Mandalorian Assassin’s members in that squad reached the highest limit of 100 players. Uniforms and Gear: The Mandalorian Assassin’s gear depended on what ranks the wearer was in. The Troopers of the Mandalorian Assassin wore Mandalorian Super Commando Gear. The higher up ranks (Lieutenant, Captain, Commander, General) wore Mandalorian Super Commando Captain’s Gear. The Second in Commands wore Sith Gear, either from Sith Crates or from the Market. The reason for this is because all the Second in Commands were all Sith. The reason for this is because they were to be the future leaders of the Mandalorian Assassin, and to be the leaders of the Mandalorian Assassin, they had to be extremely powerful. So along side from them being specifically chosen to lead the future Empire, they had to wear Darkside Gear of all sorts to show their power, as well as their place in the Mandalorian Assassin...The new commers to the Mandalorian Assassin which consisted of Noobs and wanted to be either Second in Commands or Guards to the Second in Commands, had to undergo elite training, and apart of that, they had to wear Gear for their training. The new commers to the Mandalorian Assassin who wanted to be either Guards or Second in Commands, or healers to the Guards and Second in Commands had to wear Sith Adept Gear of both types depending on their position once they became Jedi Members and completed their training. The new commers (called Acolytes) had to wear specific Gear depending on their future positions. Those being trained to be Guards and Second in Commands had to wear Black Sith Adept Gear, and those being trained for being healers of the Guards and Second in Commands had to wear Purple Sith Adept Gear. The Reason for this is because the leaders of the Mandalorian Assassin had to be extremely powerfu. The only other uniforms and gear worn by the Mandalorian Assassin, were the Acolytes. The Acolytes were noobs in the Mandalorian Assassin who wanted to be Second in Commands, or guards for them. The Acolytes were required to wear Black or Purple Sith Adept Gear (Black for the Warriors, and Purple for the Healers). The Droid Fantasy: When the Mandalorian Assassin's were created, Shira Validwar wanted a droid army. This army would serve as aids to the Mandalorian Assassin. The droid army would serve as just as droids in the Old Republic Era served. Despite construction being immediately underway, Shira Validwar did not have enough time to engineer one because of CWA's fall, so the Mandalorian Assassin had to resort to using organic soldiers instead of mechanical soldiers. To Shira Validwar's surprise, not having a droid army did not slow down or prevent the Mandalorian Assassin's success in taking over the Game. Category:Empire Category:Mandalorian Category:Sith Category:Squads